While incandescent and fluorescent lighting provide illumination for buildings, signage, and the like, environmental and operational factors are leading to development of alternative illumination devices. A significant amount of the electrical energy necessary to operate incandescent lamps is lost as waste heat. Fluorescent lamps have operation temperatures that are cooler and thus have less heat loss arising from converting electrical energy to light. Often, however, fluorescent lighting is not as satisfactory due to the color of the light that is produced. Incandescent lamps generally have a shorter life than that of wattage-equivalent fluorescent lamps.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a readily-changed lighting assembly for lighting fixtures, which provides economical operating features. It is to such that the present invention is directed.